elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Mages' Guild
One of the three guilds of North Tyris, the Mages' Guild is located in the healer's shop in Lumiest. To gain membership into the guild one must first complete the Joining the Mages' Guild quest. Elona+ added the new Guild Quest Level 40. The Mages' Guild reward for this quest's completion is the unique Book of Bokonon. Quests The Mages' Guild assignments require you to translate books. The books comes in many variants which give different amount of points. The more points the book gives, the more Literacy is needed to translate it. For every quest completed and reported, the player is rewarded gold, platinum coins, and a spellbook (rarity depend on guild rank). You can recognize these books as they will always be colored white and identified as an "ancient book". The charges on these books shows how many tries you have to successfully translate it, if you use them up, the book will be destroyed, if successful, you can deliver it to the guild representative. The amount of charges left does not affect how many points the book gives, and you can not translate them multiple times to train Literacy. Remember that to trade the books for guild points you have to deposit them translated into the delivery box near Lexus or the box near the stairs inside the guild. Talking to Lexus himself does nothing. In Elona+, the NPC Lenas the guild reporter, stationed in Arcbelc, can assign new quests, confirm fulfilled quests, and receive books (via the delivery box by her side). However, she cannot offer membership into the guild. Here is a list of all the books: List of Ancient Books Services *Spell Writer: The only spell writer in the game (with the exception of the Shopkeeper crow in the Sacred Library of Irva, only in Elona+). Allows the player to "reserve" multiple copies of a spellbook they have already read before to buy later once the shopkeeper's inventory has been refreshed. Higher Guild Rank allows to reserve some of the best books and higher Shop Rank allow for more books in the shop inventory. Some books cannot be reserved (ex: wishing and harvest spellbooks). Found at the east side of the guild. *Magic Vendor: Common magic vendor. Found turning right from the spell writer. *Healer: Can restore stats to normal to the player and their pets (in Elona+, also uncurses equipment). Found at the west side of the guild. *Skill Trainer: The only place to learn Memorization, Magic Capacity, Control Magic and Greater Evasion for classes that do not start with them. Located in the central hall above the stairs. *Guild Trainer: Visits the player's home (if they have hired a maid). Trains Learning, Will, and Magic for 3 Platinum Coins. *Wizard: Identifies items and artifact items. Found at the northwest room of the guild. Perks *The Mages' Guild's spell allows the player to keep a steady supply of spellbooks previously read. This alone makes membership virtually obligatory for spellcasters, as they can keep stocks of spells they need. At first it may not seem like much, but being able to reserve multiple copies of rare spellbooks like Cure of Jua makes a great difference during the late-game. *There is an unaligned altar at the northeast room of the guild. *The guild has a fountain that can be refilled. Disadvantages * Lumiest is one of the most isolated towns in North Tyris (the most isolated one being Noyel) and the closest Return points are The Void and Larna, the latter you have to exit through the Mountain Pass. Added to the common snowstorms around the area, regularly visiting Lumiest can become a chore and time consuming (in-game time). Elona+ mitigates this somewhat by Arcbelc being very close to the Maid Mansion. * Ancient books are somewhat uncommon and can't be bought from shops. This makes guild quests a matter of luck and patience as, besides depending on the Wizard's Harvest spell, the player can either pick up ancient books along their adventures, or dedicate hours dungeon diving in places like the Puppy Cave or Forest of Doggod. In any case, this is the slowest of the guild tasks to complete, as such rewards also comes slowly. * Unlike the Fighters' or Thieves' Guild, which can grant benefits to a different number of classes, the Mages' Guild caters exclusively to magic oriented classes. This is obvious in the case of non-spellcasters, but even utility spellcasters (ex: using only buffs, self-healing, etc.) may find it more practical to join a guild that caters to their main skills. * While not as bad as the Thieves' Guild, this guild's reward for the Guild Quest Level 40 is rather underwhelming, moreso given how long it takes to complete the guild quests. The Wrang-wrang, while unique, joins at a very low level, with low stats, no Control Magic, melee routine and spells that, while somewhat useful, are not very damaging; they can get better with training and AP, but compared to other common and unique NPCs you can recruit it may not be worth the time. * You will come to depend on the Literacy skill, which is somewhat slow to train and not all classes start with it. NPCs * Revlus the mage guildmaster: Found at the northeast room of the guild. Gives the Guild Quest Level 40 once Guild Rank 5~1 has been reached. * Lexus the guild watchman: Guards the guild's entrance in Lumiest. Gives the initiation quest and guild assignments. * Lenas the guild reporter: Elona+ only. Stationed in Arcbelc. Gives guild assignments but doesn't offer initiation quests. * Mage guild member: Neutral NPCs that wander around the guild. Miscellaneous and Tips * Ancient books can be turned in anytime after accepting a quest, and once decoded will stack together with other books of the same title. Since walking to Lumiest can be taxing, it is recommended to wait until you have enough decoded books to turn them in all at once. * Also, Literacy requirements for decoding ancient books can be deceptively high; try to decode them while in an open area that you can escape from easily (ex: the wilderness), and decode the simpler ones first. * Like the other guilds, this location is fixed. If you don't mind cheating, you can reset the map repeatedly to exploit the unclaimed altar for Faith training and god favor, and the fountain for wishes. Category:Guilds Category:Lumiest Category:Quests Category:Content Category:Arcbelc